Buddy Love
by sammopanda
Summary: Otto and Twister turned 16 and not a lot has changed. They still surf and skate whenever they can. But now they're older, they have more responsibilities… and hormones. This story is about them discovering their feelings for each other.
1. Chapter 1: A Pleasant Surprise

**CHAPTER 1: A Pleasant Surprise **

7:00 AM. Twister's alarm clock goes off. To him it's the worst sound ever. He Knocks it off and goes back to sleep. _Another 10 minute_s He thinks to himself. But right after he just got comfortable in the right position, he hears an annoying ticking sound on the window. _Tick tick tick tick. _He gets up and looks out of the window.

_Was I dreaming this?_ He thinks to himself while he gazes into the mist that has overtaken the neighbourhood.

"Hey Bro down here."

Twister looks down to his front yard and sees Otto waving at him. He had been throwing rocks at his window to attract his attention. Twister opens his window.

"Dude the waves are huge! Let's skip school today and hit the waves," Otto yells to him full of excitement.

Today is Friday. The last day before spring break.

"Dude I dunno 'bout this."

"C'mon Twist your parents aren't home and we probably won't do anything in school anyway because of the last day."

Every morning Twister has the house for himself before he goes to school. His parents leave the house early for their jobs and Lars currently lives in a crappy apartment without a job.

"Yeah okay," Twister answers still not thinking this through. "But only cuz you're my best friend".

"Thanks bro! so you're gonna let me in?,"

"Sure hang on."

Twister shuffles downstairs and opens the door for Otto.

"Come on in," Twister says while rubbing his eyes.

"Cute pyjamas," Otto mocks.

Twister realizes he's wearing his teddy bear pyjama's which he had since he was 11. Although it's too small, he still likes to wear it.

_Well that's embarrassing_ Twister thinks to himself.

Otto wants to make jokes about it but he actually finds it cute.

"Wait in my bedroom I'm going to get changed," Twister kindly orders Otto.

"Sure."

Otto throws himself on Twister's bed. He likes to lay in his bed. It smells like Twister and he loves that. Before he knows it he's smelling Twister's pillow. It smells like his shampoo. Twister's apple shampoo. It brings up a lot of feelings with Otto. But he has no idea how to react to those feelings. Everything that reminds him of Twister made him feel warm inside. But Otto has never felt that kind of love before. So he's not making a big deal out of it.

"Dude are you cuddling with my pillow?"

Otto quickly jumps of the bed.

"N-no," Otto mumbles.

"Okay then… well I am ready. Wanna hit the waves?"

"Yeah but we have to make sure we surf as far away from the shag as we can so Raymundo won't see us."

"Kay Ottoman."

As they're heading up to a nice spot, it's suddenly starting to rain a bit. They both become wet.

"Arg I hate wet sticky shirts," Twister says and takes off his shirt. The rain pours down on his chest. Raindrops are falling off Twister's torso and all Otto can do is watch.

"Here's a nice spot," Otto decides.

"We're like the only one here," Twister says as he looks around him to spot any other life. But no. They're all alone.

"Yeah man check out those waves! Let's hit them!" Otto is so excited he takes off his shirt, takes his board and heads into the water.

"Wait up Ottoman!"


	2. Chapter 2: Distracted

**CHAPTER 2: Distracted**

Twister takes a big one. He paddles to the wave and takes it down like a bitch. After 8 years of experience he now is, like Otto, a pro in surfing and skating. Nothing can scare them off anymore.

"Those bitches are huge! Look at me go!" Twister yells at Otto who's watching his best friend surfing the wave.

"You're all right I guess… next one's mine!" Otto responds.

Twister can't really hear what he's saying but he has an excellent view on Otto being all cute waiting on his surfboard. When Otto is actually just yelling at Twister. But all he sees is a guy who he really loves. His best friend for 16 years now.

"_Twist are you okay?" _ Otto saw him falling hard into the curl of the giant wave. Twister was so distracted he lost control and took a hard fall.

Otto can't see him. He's actually pretty worried.

_Maybe he drowned? Oh God where is he?_ Otto thinks to himself.

He sees him. In the water. But he's not moving. Otto heads to him as fast as he can and carries him out of the water onto the shore. Twister's board has hit his head during the fall. His head is bleeding.

"Twist wake up you're bleeding!"

Otto fears for the worst. He might have lost his best friend.

"Twist, Twist wake up _now_!" Otto angrily yells at Twister while tears flow out of his eyes.

Otto lays his head on Twister's chest to hear his heartbeat. But all he can hear is himself crying.

"Don't leave me bro," he cries. He gives him a kiss on the cheek. Otto never felt this way before. The love, the emotions.

Twister moans a little and opens his eyes.

"_Twister_! You really scared me! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm alright I guess…," Twister says while he slowly gets up and coughs up all the water that got in his lungs.

"My head hurts so bad," Twister whined.

"It's alright bro. Here take my shirt and hold it against your head," Otto said concerned.

"T-thanks Otto." Twister enjoys the kindness of Otto. He has never seen him like this. He really likes it.

"C'mon Twist I'm going to take you home. You're parents aren't home 'till 7PM right?" Otto askes.

"Right," Twister answers. "But they can't know I went out surfing today."

"just put on your cap and they won't notice the wound," Otto advises.

They Both head to Twisters place.


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

**CHAPTER 3: The Kiss**

Twister is leaning on Otto while they are heading back. While he doesn't really need to be supported. He just likes Otto's body against him.

"Dude I wanna rest underneath the pier for a sec," Twister says.

It has gotten really hot in the mean while. They both sit down under the Pier. It's all shadow there. The sand is cold and refreshing. Otto's thinking of his feelings he had back there. He starts to realize that he is in love with Twister. And that he always was. He just didn't know what to think of his feelings. He really wants to say it but he doesn't really dare to.

"Twister I really love you bro," Otto suddenly says

"Hey I love you too man. Thanks for taking care of me back there," Twister says with a smile on his face.

"That's were friends are for," Otto says awkwardly.

There was a pause. Otto was trying to explain Twister that he really is in love with him but he doesn't know how.

"Twist… I really love you"

Twister doesn't really understand what he's trying to say.

"What do you mean?" Twister wonders.

"I don't know how to say this dude" Otto says insecurely.

They're sitting right next to each other in the cold sand. Otto doesn't want to look at Twister so he looks down to his feet which are half buried in the sand.

"Are you… in love with me?," twister askes.

"I don't know. I know it's kind of weird me being in love with a dude and all but… I think I am right now. With my best bro." Otto can't believe he had the courage to say that.

Twister tries to make Otto to look at him. "It's okay dude. I feel the same way."

Otto is kind of shocked Twister said that. He turns his head and looks Twister right into the eyes. Twister puts his lips on Otto's. They both don't really know what's happening but they know it feels right. The kiss is very intense and lasts longer then they would've expected. Twister pulls back and left a thin cord of saliva between their lips.

"C'mon bro. let's go to your place," Otto says.

Otto helps Twister get up. They both smile.

On their way to Twister's house they both feel awkward towards each other. But they never have felt so happy as now.


	4. Chapter 4: There's Reggie

**CHAPTER 4: There's Reggie**

"Otto? Twister?" a girly voice says.

Otto and Twister both turn their heads.

"Reg? what are you doing here?" Otto wonders.

"It's 4PM. School's out," Reggie responds.

"No way!? Is it already 4 o'clock? Damn the time flies when you're out surfing." Otto gazes at the waves which are still violent.

"So you guys were out surfing instead of going to school? Raymundo is not going to be…"

"You _can't_ tell him, Reg. _please_! He's going to flip," Otto interrupts.

"Alright I won't tell… Wow Twist! What happened to your head?" Reggie notices the red bloody spot on Twister's forehead.

"He had a little surfing accident. But he's going to be okay," Otto answers instead of Twister.

"Well as long as you're not dumber then you were before," Reggie jokes.

"Haha very funny, Reg," Twister says ironically.

"Is there something else you guys want to tell me? Cos I have a feeling you're keeping something from me," Reggie says suspiciously.

"N-no why would there be anything else?," Otto says.

"Well because you're both blushing and acting a little weird."

"Euhm I don't know. Are we acting that way Twister?" Otto askes.

"No of course not! And we surely didn't kiss or so."

"Twist!" Otto whispers angrily.

"Okay this conversation is getting a little weird… So I'm gonna go now. Me and Sammy are gonna eat something at the Shag. Are you guys coming too?" Reggie proposes.

"No we were about to go to Twister's place," Otto says.

"Okay then… I guess I see you guys later." Reggie skates on. She knows something is up but she doesn't know what.

"That was close," Twister says.

"Dude. You literally told her we kissed."

"I'm sure she didn't took it seriously."

"I hope so too."

"So are you going to tell Reggie about… us?"

"I will… someday. But not yet." Otto smiles at Twister. He's still a little shy after what happened. The same for Twister. They continue walking towards Twister's house. And all they want to do is hold each other's hands.


	5. Chapter 5: Desire

**CHAPTER 5: Desire**

"I'm going to take a quick shower. Uh, you can wait wherever you want," Twister says to Otto when they have entered Twister's house.

"Okay I'll just be in your room," Otto responds.

He knows what he's going to do. He jumps onto Twister's bed. He feels so happy right now. He doesn't have to cuddle with his pillow anymore. He actually has Twister for himself. Otto is a little nervous about being in a relationship with Twister. There are so many things that could come between them. Like the reaction of Raymundo and Otto's friends. Eventually he has to tell them. But right now he just want to enjoy the moment. He is as happy as can be and nobody can ruin this perfect day.

Twister is in the shower. He's really excited about the kiss. He wanted Otto for so long and he finally got him. He is so excited that he's a little bit hard. He doesn't know what's going to happen next. Otto is waiting in his room. He has no idea what to say to him. He's already thinking of some catch phrases that he could say to break the silence because he knows it's going to be awkward in there. On the other hand he kind of hopes Otto wants more. He gets even harder when he thinks about that. He can't jerk off now. He wants to save it for Otto. Who he might get down with. He can only imagine.

When Twister comes out of the shower he wraps a towel around his waist and goes to his room.

"Otto?" He couldn't find Otto anywhere. "Dude where are you?," Twister shouts.

Otto suddenly jumps on twister. He had been hiding behind the door.

"Surprise!" Otto shouts.

Twister falls on the bed. "Dude you scared me!" He says.

Otto lays on top of Twister. Their faces are so close together. Twister is worried that the towel, that covers his private parts, is going to fall off.

"I'm gonna put on some clothes, bro. I'm almost nude," Twister says awkwardly while blushing.

Otto actually doesn't want him to put on clothes. But he lets him go. Twister heads to his wardrobe.

"Look the other way," Twister orders.

"Can't I see you naked?," Otto asks while smiling awkwardly.

"Just do it bro." Twister has always been a little shy when it came to nudeness.

"Okay I won't look." Otto puts his head into Twister's pillow. Twister quickly puts on some clothes while Otto secretly watches anyway. He gets hard seeing him change. He gets so turned on that he wants to jump on Twister again. But he keeps it calm.

"So what do you wanna do until my parents come home?" They won't be here until another 2 hours" Twister notes.

"We can go skating?" Otto answers.

Twister is a little disappointed in that. He really expected that he wanted to cuddle or so. Or maybe Otto is convinced that Twister would say no and then comes up with the cuddling idea. A moment of silence takes over the room.

"Let's stay here," Twister says after he though a while about his answer.

"Sounds nice too," Otto confirms.

Twister is really shy. He doesn't want to admit that he wants to hold Otto in his arms and that he wants to kiss him again.

"Let's surf on the computer?," Twister proposes.

"Y-yeah let's do that."

They both take a seat in front of Twister's computer that stands across his room.

Otto boots him while Twister is hanging up the towels that he just used.

"You go a lot on my Facebook, bro," Otto suddenly says.

Twister just came back from the bathroom.

"I just… really like your pictures" Twister says as if he was lying about something. "Stay out of my history bro."

"You secretly jerk off on my photo's don't you?" Otto wants to tease. It's the only way to get a little more from Twister.

"Hey bro I can't help it. My mum took away all my porn and blocked all porn sites so this is like the only thing I have. Gimme a break," Twister says. He didn't expect that he would say that. it just slipped out. He just wanted Otto so Badly.

Otto can't bare it any longer. He throws himself onto Twister's bed and he expects from Twister to follow him. They both want each other so bad. They didn't really talk about their feelings to each other since the kiss. But they don't want to talk. They want to do it their own way. The Otto and Twister way. With action.


	6. Chapter 6: I want you

**CHAPTER 6: I Want You**

Twister comes to Otto and takes a seat on top of him. He knows Otto wants him. Without any words Twister kisses Otto intensely.

They stop for a second and look each other in the eyes.

"I really love you Otto," Twister whispers.

"I love you too man," Otto whispers back. They start to kiss again.

Otto strokes Twister's hard dick.

"What are you doing?," Twister asks with a smile. His red cheeks are showing again.

"Unlike your parents, my parents haven't blocked the porn on the internet so trust me I know what I'm doing," Otto gently says.

"Haha, Okay bro. You teach me," Twister whispers as he comes closer to Otto's face and then kisses him again.

The kiss goes on and on. Otto makes another move by putting his hand down Twister's pants. Twister smiles a little while he still has his lips on Otto's. Otto starts to jerk him off.

"Oh Otto," Twister moans.

"You like that?," Otto teases.

Twister answers with a moan again. He never would've thought this moment would happen. 10 hours ago he could only dream of this moment. He starts to realize Otto wants to have sex with him. And he wants it too.

They both pull off their T-shirts. Twister let's Otto sit on top now. They continue kissing. Otto leaves Twister's lips and sits upright on him. He bites his lip while he unzips Twister's pants. Twister smiles a bit. He likes it. Otto pulls of Twister's boxers too. They both gaze at Twister's hard dick.

"Nice," Otto notes. And he begins sucking it. He does it like a pro. He himself enjoys finally having his bro's dick inside his mouth. Twister enjoys it too. He can't stop himself from moaning. He goes with his hands through Otto's hair which is still salty from surfing. Twister sits upright. He takes Otto's chin and leads it towards him. He gives him a simple kiss on the mouth.

"My turn," Twister says. And they switch places. Twister beholds the long hard cock of Otto, which is longer and thicker than his. The veins on his cock makes it look even harder. Twister starts to imitate Otto's sucking moves. Otto puts his hands behind his head and moans loudly.

"Ah yeah faster dude," Otto commands. Twisters follows his order. He almost chokes in it. They're both fully naked now. Twister all of a sudden stops sucking.

"I want you inside me man," Twister says in a soft sexy tone. And he turns around. Otto quickly jumps up and sits on his knees waiting for Twister to get in doggy position. Otto then pushes his wet sucked cock into twister's tight butt.

"It hurts so much," Twister moans.

"It's gonna go away soon, just relax and let me in," Otto says as he pushes hard.

Otto begins slowly. He groans every time he pushes his hard cock in Twister's tight ass.

Otto was right. Twister is enjoying it. For a minute he lost his erection, but now his dick is as hard as can be again. As Otto goes faster and faster, Twister jerks himself of with one hand and tries to balance himself with the other one. They're now fucking hard. Otto bangs Twister so hard that the bed is making noises it has never made before. Their fucking is audible throughout the whole house. The walls are shaking. The two boys are sweating heavily.

"Oh Otto fuck yeah bro," Twister cries out while he's pressing his eyes together. Otto responds with a very loud groan and continues beating Twister's ass. Otto is unstoppable. He pulls his hands off twisters back and puts them behind his head. He's holding on to nothing and lets his hips do the work. He's enjoying it so much that he constantly screams out Twister's name like he's about to lose him forever. Otto is about to climax. He puts his arm around twister's neck and whispers in his ear: "I'm about to come, turn around." Otto pulls his dick out of Twister's drilled ass while Twister turns on his back as fast as he can.

"_ah yea man,_" Otto screams as Twister strokes Otto's ass and then slaps it hard. In the meanwhile Otto spreads a load of cum all over Twister. The cum even reaches Twister's pillow. Twister rubs Otto's tense abs as he squirts another load of cum, now right on twister's face. Twister rubs the cum all over his own body. He's now sticky, wet and smelling like sperm and manly sweat. Otto licks his own cum off of Twister's body and heavily kisses him. The kiss ends as Otto brakes the kiss leaving a thin cord of cum between their lips.

Otto is now done but Twister isn't. Twister comes forward toward to Otto and puts his forehead against Otto's.

"Beat me off," Twister commands. Otto licks a tiny bit of cum off of Twister's face and begins jerking him off. Twister closes his eyes and spreads his legs. Otto takes a seat between them. He starts to beat him off heavily. Otto uses his own cum as lube that causes a loud fapping sound while he fingers Twister's ass with two fingers. To satisfy his bro more, he bends oves and starts licking his nipples.

"Dude I'm going to come," Twister yells. Otto wants to be covered in Twister's cum so he quickly changes position and takes a seat on Twister's belly causing Twister to cum all over him. Twister strongly holds on tight to Otto who is heavily beating twister's cock which is spreading a load of cum all over Otto.

They're both covered in each other's man juice. They start making out again while the cum makes them slippery. Otto, who is laying on top, decides to sit up straight after the cords of cum part them from each other. Twister still has his striped cap on which Otto finds adorable.

"You're amazing… Boyfriend," Twister says while putting his hands behind his head.

"You weren't so bad either," Otto jokes.

"You're so fucking hot, Otto."

But before Otto could answer, they hear a door opening downstairs. Twister looks at his alarm clock.

"7 PM! _Dude it's _7PM!" Twister yells as he panics and jumps immediately out of the bed.

"Holy shit dude! Your parents!" Otto is panicking too. "They can't see us like this."

They both quickly throw their clothes on.

"Maurice we're home!" a female voice calls from downstairs.

"Quick Otto! Jump through the window," Twister loudly whispers so their parents couldn't hear him.

"Ok dude relax." Otto climbs from a tree into the bushes. Twister sees him crossing the street and entering his house.

The door of Twister's bedroom slowly opens. It's his mother.

"_What in God's name is this mess Maurice? Can you explain this? And what's that smell?" _His mother is almost losing it. Twister stands by the window. His hair is wet and cum is all over the place. He can't tell his mother the truth so he puts the blame on himself.


	7. Chapter 7: On The Phone

**CHAPTER 7: On The Phone**

_*Phone Rings*_

"Rocket residence, Otto speaking."

"Otto? Hey it's twister."

"Twist? How did it go?"

"Well I blamed it on myself and they now think I had a masturbation party on my own."

"I'm sorry man, I…"

"It's not your fault. Well… we should've paid attention to the time though."

"Yeah… I really had fun Twist."

"Me too… you can come over whenever you want now because I'm grounded for a whole month."

"That sucks. I'll visit you every day bro."

"Thanks dude."

"Hey Twist? I can see you from across the street. Go to the window."

"Hey I see you too. I can see that you took a shower."

"Yeah… though I was more comfortable with you all over me."

They both giggle. Twister is calling from the living room and Otto from his bedroom. They both just want to meet each other again.

"Ottoman, I miss you already."

"I miss you too bro."

A moment of silence occurs that gives them time to process their emotions.

"Hey Twist."

"Yeah."

"Look."

Otto makes a gesture where he points at himself, makes a heart with his hands and then points at Twister which stands for "I love you". Twister smiles.

"I love you too. So much that it hurts"

1


End file.
